


Richie Annoys The Shit Outta Eddie HC

by Reddieaddict



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Boyfriends, M/M, Modern Day, Reddie, Richie’s parents are actually nice, The Losers Club, Trackstar!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieaddict/pseuds/Reddieaddict
Summary: Eddie is stressed out about school and Richie isn’t making it any better with his stupid jokes.





	Richie Annoys The Shit Outta Eddie HC

**Author's Note:**

> So I am hard at work on the Wizard of Oz AU for the Reddie Fairytale Project, but I thought I would take a break today and write something just for fun. This is super short, but its based on something that my boyfriend actually did when we were in High School. Enjoy …

-It’s was a typical Wednesday afternoon and everything was as it usually is, except Eddie was especially grouchy because he was stressed out about school and his extracurricular activities.

-Richie knew and felt for him, so he suggested Eddie ditch practice that day and just hang out with him. So they were driving around Derry (Eddie was driving. This relevant to the story!), eating fast food and joking around. 

-Eddie was kinda moody though and wouldn’t laugh as much at his stupid jokes as he usually would. Richie, being the selfconcious twat he is, was bummed, so he turned up the antics. Big fucking mistake! He should have fucking known better, but teenage boys are stupid, right? Lol

-So, randomly at some point Richie started directing Eddie around town doing a voice like a GPS thing would do. (ex. Turn left … Now! Or Your destination will be on your right?)

-Eddie: Can you stop fucking doing that? It’s really annoying and not funny.” 

-RIchie wasn’t planning on doing it more than the few times he had, but the fact that it annoyed Eddie made him want to do it more. I know it’s kinda fucked up, but Richie LOVED (and still does) annoying the shit outta Eddie and it’s like he goes on autopilot. He knows he should stop, but he can’t help it. It just … Happens. 

-So Richie does it NONSTOP!

-Eddie: If you don’t stop doing that shit I am going to pull over and leave your ass there! I am NOT fucking joking. 

-Richie scoffs, “Sure, babe.” And then keeps fucking doing it. 

-So not even a few minutes later Eddie pulls over at a gas station, and gets off without saying a thing to Richie. 

-Richie’s like “Oh shit, he’s actually pissed.” So he follows him inside and is apologizing profusely, but Eddie doesn’t say a thing. He just ignores him. 

-He gets something to drink and a few snacks and then silently goes to pay. The whole time Richie is like, “What the fuck is he doing? Did I…Did I break him?”

-So Richie decides to give him some space, assuming he would wait for him in the car after he was done paying. He gets his own drink, pays, and then goes outside to join Eddie. 

-Eddie is waiting for him, alright, but just so Richie could try to get in the car only to find out it’s locked. Eddie was blasting the radio and would not look at Richie. 

-Richie’s like “Haha, very funny babe. Open the door.” 

-Eddie was Just sitting there listening to the radio. 

-”Eds, seriously open the door it’s hot as fuck!” 

-Eddie doesn’t reply. Instead, he puts the car in reverse and pull out of the parking space. 

-Richie still thinks he’s kidding so he walks over to the car, but before he can get to the door, Eddie just drives off.

-He just fucking drives off!!

-Richie waits for a few minutes thinking he would come back, but he DOESN’T!

-This is literally on the other end of town, the exact opposite side of Derry to where Richie lives. He could walk home, cause it’s a small town, but even in a tiny ass town like Derry that would take hours. 

-Luckly, Wentworth’s office is only a few blocks away. So he walks over to his dad’s job without a heads up. He could call him, but he’s PISSED! Like fuming mad and doesn’t even want to talk! 

-So eventually he gets to his dad’s workplace and asks him for a ride home. 

-”Mijo, how did you get to the side of town without your car? Can’t you just call Eddie to give you a ride?” 

-Richie is like “I don’t want to fucking talk about it. Can you please just take me home.” 

-Went instantly knows what happened. Richie and Eddie have always bickered and argued, but it rarely gets serious or becomes a full on fight. BUT when it does, it’s like scary. Neither of them speak a word to each other, and just implode into themselves. Like their dynamic becomes the exact opposite of what it usually is. No words, no acknowledging each other, they dont even look at one another. 

-So, Went just laughs and shakes his head. “Ay, Ricardo.” He says it in that lilt Hispanic parents use, where they drag out the “o.” Like he might as well just flat out say “Richie, when the fuck are you going to learn?”

-Richie’s dad was the boss at his job, so he easily got off and took him home then and there, but the whole drive over Richie glared out the window marinating in his anger, while Went wore this amused smile on his face. Now Richie felt humiliated on top of everything. 

-Usually Richie would be home alone all day, but for some reason his mom AND his brothers are home and they all keeping asking him what happened and why Eddie was mad. Richie was the baby of the family, so as you can imagine his brothers were teasing him nonstop about it. The all the attention and teasing was super fucking annoying, like pouring salt on the wound, and it only made Richie even more upset. 

-Richie expected Eddie to come over and apologize later and he planned to be petty and reject him, but the little fucker didn’t! He didn’t text or call or anything! And if you think Richie was going to be the one to text the other first, you really don’t know him AT ALL. 

-They next day at school Eddie acted like nothing happened and Richie’s like “No fuck you!” 

-“Well, I fucking warned you didn’t I? The way I see it, you did it to yourself.” 

-”You know, you can be a real asshole sometimes. Just fuck off.” 

-They didn’t talk for two days, but they still chilled with the rest of the Losers, so it’s like really tense and awkward. 

-Like I said earlier, Richie and Eddie NEVER fight, so when they do it really uncomfortable for the rest of the Losers. Usually Stan would tease them or Bev would intermediate during their usual bickering, but when they are having a fight everyone just keeps their mouth shut. They know eventually Reddie would get over it (even if they don’t know themselves) and figure it would only make things worse if they pressure them. They need to figure it out on their own, and at their own pace. But fuck is it weird when they all are together. 

-Richie was mad, but also hurt that Eddie wouldn’t apologize. And I think, that was kinda the worst part. That Eddie would minimize his feeling and not care. 

-BUT after the two days, Eddie came over to his house (Richie is tempted to just slam the door in his face, but doesn’t because he loves the little fucker, even when he’s mad), and legitimately and sincerely apologizes. 

-”Listen, I’m just really stressed about everything I got going on and I took it out on you. That was fucked up and not fair. I get that you were just trying to help, but sometimes you can just take it too far. But that is still no excuse for what I did. I’m sorry. Like for real. If you want to take a break it’s cool, I get it… But I just want you to know that I love you very much and I am willing to make it up to you if you give me a chance.” 

-Richie is like Oh my fucking God, how can I stay mad at him? He is just so adorable and he loves me! He fucking loves me! Of course, Richie doesn’t say any of this cause he’s to cool for that shit.

-”Nah, it’s okay. I get it, I can be annoying sometimes. I’m sorry, too. You don’t have to make it up to me, cause I know you really mean it. Just, if you ever get stressed or whatever… Talk to me. What’s the point in being your boyfriend if you don’t feel you can talk to me? I should be the one person you feel you can confide in. If not, then we would just be like fuck buddies or whatever… Speaking of which, would you like to come inside?” 

-”Dude, you’re so dumb… But, yes. Yes, I would like to come inside, if you know what I mean.” 

-”Oh shit! Eddie gets off a good one!” 

-”That’s the plan.”

-”Okay thats enough. Don’t forget your roll in this relationship. I tell the jokes around here … Now get inside and show me your muscles.”

-Bom Chicka WOW wow! 

-So after that, it’s a lot better. Richie is still annoying as fuck, but if Eddie ever threatens him again, he knows he means it! And he NEVER did the GPS Voice again. 

-They slowly learn to communicate better and blah blah blah, Stan and Eddie don’t die, blah blah blah. The end

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this cause my boyfriend brought up everything that happened the other night and we were laughing about how stupid and petty we were as teens. I feel like I made him look like a dick, but I promise you he never did anything like that again. We were just hormonal moody kids, so yeah.


End file.
